Пятница, 13-е: Новое начало
«Пятница, 13-е: Новое начало» (англ. Friday, the 13th: A New Beginning) — американский слэшер 1985 года, пятый из сериала о Джейсоне Вурхизе. Сюжет Прошло 5 лет после событий фильма «Пятница, 13-е: Последняя глава». 17-летний Томми находится на лечении у доктора Леттера. Томми мучают кошмары о Джейсоне, и даже лекарства не помогают ему забыть кровавого убийцу. Однажды Вик, один из пациентов клиники, убивает другого постояльца, Джоуи. Этой ночью подростки Пит и Винни отправляются на встречу с девушками. Винни получает фальшфейер в рот, а Питу перерезают горло. Один из работников больницы, Билли, ждёт свою девушку Лану и погибает от удара топором по голове. Лану убивают тем же топором. На следующий день Эдди и Тина убегают в лес с целью заняться там сексом. Пока Эдди моется, Тина погибает от садовых ножниц, которыми ей перерезают переносицу. Эдди, обнаружив её тело, собирается бежать, но его также убивают. Мэтт переживает из-за того, что Эдди и Тина не возвращаются, но Пэм успокаивает его и забирает Рэджи и Томми в парк, чтобы встретиться с братом Рэджи – Дэмоном. Дэмон уходит в туалет, его девушка Нина идёт за ним и шалит, их обоих убивают. Пэм возвращается домой и обнаруживает, что Мэтт и Джордж исчезли. Пэм покидает Рэджи и отправляется на поиски. В это время в дом прибывает убийца и убивает Джейка, Робина и Вайлет. Затем убийца убивает Джуниора, когда тот на мотоцикле нарезает круги по двору и его мать Этель,готовящую ужин в доме. Рэджи просыпается и находит тела подростков, в это время возвращается Пэм. Появляется убийца в маске, Пэм и Рэджи убегают, видят санитарную машину, но там только труп санитара. Они добираются до дома и прячутся в сарае, убийца идёт за ними. В это время появляется Томми, всем вместе им удаётся сбросить убийцу на острые шипы. Подростки узнают, что убийца – медик Рой. Томми оказывается в больнице. Там шериф рассказывает Пэм, что Рой стал одержим Джейсоном, когда увидел тело Джоуи, оказавшегося его брошеным сыном. Затем Пэм приходит в палату Томми, и тот, улыбнувшись, вонзает мачете ей в живот. Томми просыпается от кошмара, осознавая, что всё это — лишь сон, но тут он замечает Джейсона, стоящего перед ним. Видение рассеивается. Пэм, приближаясь к палате Томми, слышит громкий звук. Забежав в палату она видит пустую койку и разбитое окно. Томми в больничной одежде и маске Джейсона заходит ей за спину, занося нож. Идут титры. Актеры и роли * Джон Шеферд — Томми (Tommy Jarvis) * Мелани Киннамэн — Пэм (Pam Roberts) * Ричард Янг — Мэтт (Matt Letter) * Шавар Росс — Реджи (Reggie Winter) * Вернон Уошингтон — Джордж (George Winter) * Джулиетт Камминс — Робин (Robin Brown) * Джерри Павлон — Джейк (Jake Patterson) * Тиффани Хэлм — Вайлет (Violet Morainie) * Доминик Браскиа — Джоуи (Joey Brascia) * Дэбби Сью Вурхис — Тина (Tina McCarthy) * Джон Роберт Диксон — Эдди (Eddie Kelso) * Кэрол Локателл — Этель (Ethel Hubbard) * Рон Слоан — Джуниор (Junior Hubbard) * Боб ДэСимон — Билли (Billy Macauley) * Ребекка Вуд — Лана (Lana Ardsley) * Мигель Нунес-Младший — Дэймон (Demon Winter) * Жири Филдс — Анита (Anita Robb) * Марко Сэнт Джон — Шериф Такер (Sheriff Cal Tucker) * Ричард Лайнбэк — Офицер Додд (Officer Dodd) * Кори Паркер — Пит (Pete Muldrow) * Энтони Баррайли — Винни (Vinnie Manalo) * Марк Вентурини — Вик (Vic Faden) * Сони Шилдс — Рэймонд (Raymond Joffroy) * Каски Свэйм — Дюк (Duke Johnson) * Дик Уайнд — Рой (Roy Burns) Удалённые сцены/Смягчение рейтинга Несколько сцен фильма было изменено, чтобы картина не получила рейтинг «Лицам до 17 лет просмотр запрещён» (рейтинг X): * В сценарии была немного другая версия смерти Вайолет — более жестокая, когда её должно было разрубить пополам. Но режиссёр сразу отказался от этой сцены, посчитав её слишком жестокой. * Кровь и внутренности Эдди обильно выползают наружу. * Сцену с судорожно трясущимся телом официантки Ланы, убитой топором, также вырезали из финальной версии. * Голова Джуниора подпрыгивает 6 раз после того, как её отрубили. За месяц до выхода фильма в США, Американская ассоциация кино потребовала вырезать из фильма 16 сцен, содержащих секс и насилие. Создатели согласились вырезать 9 сцен, умудрившись получить желаемый рейтинг «Лицам до 17 лет просмотр запрещён». Производство Сценарий Первоначально сценарий был написан так, чтобы вернуть Кори Фельдмана в главной роли Томми Джарвиса — события картины начинались сразу же после четвёртой части. Однако Фельдман был уже занят на съёмках фильма «Балбесы» («The Goonies») (1985 года). Поэтому актёра пригласили лишь на эпизодическую роль, переписав сценарий. В ранней версии сценария сон Томми в начале фильма был немного другим, что позволяло зрителям предположить, что в этой части именно Томми окажется убийцей: действие начинается сразу же после событий четвёртой части, двенадцатилетний Томми находится в той же больнице, что и тело Джейсона. В неожиданном приступе ярости Томми нападает на персонал больницы по пути к моргу. Добравшись до тела маньяка, Томми видит, как Джейсон поднимается со стола. Сразу же после этого повзрослевший Томми просыпается в полицейской машине, направляющейся в колонию для душевнобольных подростков «Сосновый холм». Кастинг Хотя актёр Дик Уайанд указан в титрах как исполнитель роли Роя и Джейсона Вурхиса, каскадёр Том Морган сыграл Роя в маске и Джейсона в видениях Томми Джарвиса. Съёмки На съёмках фильма, а также в его рекламе было использовано 3 разные хоккейные маски: та, что носил Рой (с двумя синими треугольниками под прорезями для глаз); та, что на Джейсоне в сцене в госпитале (с красным треугольником); маска с постера — на ней гораздо больше отверстий для дыхания, и она никогда не использовалась при съёмках картины. Сцена, в которой Пэм нападает на Джейсона с бензопилой, была снята в ночь на Хэллоуин 1984 года. Музыка В фильме звучала песня «His Eyes» в исполнении рок-группы Pseudo Echo. Композитором в который раз выступил неизменный Гарри Манфредини. Слоганы фильма * «If Jason still haunts you, you’re not alone!» («Если Джейсон всё ещё преследует тебя, ты не одинок!») * «A New Beginning to the first step in terror!» («Новое начало — первый шаг к террору») * «The mindless, murderous fury that was buried with Jason has been reborn. And suddenly, terror has become child’s play!» («Сумасшествие и смертельная ярость, похороненные вместе с Джейсоном, возродились. И, неожиданно, ужас стал детской игрой!»). Релиз Кассовые сборы Фильм показывался 1 759 кинотеатрах, собрав в премьерный выходной $8 миллионов, и $21,9 миллиона за время всего проката в США. Критика Выход на видео Во многих странах мира фильм издавался на VHS и DVD. В СССР фильм выходил на видеокассетах записанных с LaserDisc, с переводами Сергея Визгунова, Юрия Живова, а также неизвестных авторов. Официально в России фильм выходил на видео-кассетах от «Премьер Мультимедиа» и «Лазер Видео». Категория:Пятница 13-ое Категория:Фильмы